


Stickmin Precure: Episode One: Why's The Cat Talking?!

by MarcusAnimates_YT



Series: Stickmin Precure Series [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: I guess this is basically a precure parody lol, Other, Stickmin Precure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusAnimates_YT/pseuds/MarcusAnimates_YT
Summary: This takes place I guess after the Triple Threat ending. Henry's supposed to meet up with Charles after stopping the Toppat Clan from launching their space ship, that's not the only thing they've got up their sleeve. Henry has to team up with an odd cat from space that grants him magical powers of the legendary warrior Precure. Can Henry and his talking cat save the day then figure out what the hell is going on?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Stickmin Precure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Stickmin Precure: Episode One: Why's The Cat Talking?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo there! Remind you that this is a very long chapter, so if you just don't like reading long ass things then leave I guess. But if you do? Well, you're in for the ride of a lifetime. :3 Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a magical world called Joyousland, fairies played together and lived happily under the protection of Precure. Two of them being called Cure Adore and Cure Twinkle. The atmosphere suddenly changed when the Dappermaidos suddenly attacked. Only the two cures could defeat them. But when Joyousland needed them the most, they appeared and vanished suddenly after. No one knows what happened to the people that possessed Twinkle and Adore’s powers but only Twinkle’s fairy remained. A little star lion called...well...Star. Joyousland was fine after that. Until now…

10 years later. Stickholm, Stick City. The year 2020.

Henry Stickmin, a 23 year old ex criminal is going to meet up with Charles at the park. He looks up and inhales then exhales. It’s gonna be a pretty good day. Everyone in town was enjoying the nice beautiful day out just when Henry decided to look at the news app on his phone. Reporter Alice Hamilton explained that the Toppat Clan acquired some odd substance called Magic Dust-itonium. They were going to use it for their newly made toppat monsters. Ones called Dappermaidos. Seemed familiar, eh? Well, not to Henry. He wasn’t aware of the alien cat that fell out of the sky. They seemed to be trying to get his attention. It was not working. At all.

Henry kept walking and looking at his phone, when all of a sudden, the cat jumped on his face. That seemed to get his attention. Henry screamed and tried everything to get them off his face. Nothing worked. Until the cat popped off his face and wiped their forehead. “Phew...that got your attention thankfully.” The cat spoke. Henry dropped his phone after hearing the cat speak. He screeched, picked up his phone in fear and ran away. The cat floated upward and flew after him. “Wait! I didn’t mean to scare you!!” They shouted as they flew after him. Henry just ran even faster. 

Luckily, Henry saw Charles sitting at a bench playing on his Gamedude. Henry yelled for Charles. Charles looked up and saw him running from a flying cat with 3 antennas. “Henry? You’re early.” He said but got interrupted by Henry hiding behind the bench from the cat. Charles looked at the floating cat that landed on the bench. Then back at Henry. “What’s the matter?” He asked him. “It’s just a cat.” He hesitantly gave the cat head and chin scritches. They allowed him to give them scritches. “Aww...aren’t you a cutie?” Charles cooed at the cat. Henry looked at the cat. “You’re not scared of it?” Henry asked him.

“Well, what would I be afraid of? It’s just a cat, Henry.” Charlie replied. “Alien cat to be exact.” The cat corrected Charles. Charles froze. Did this cat just speak? “Did...you just...talk?” He asked the cat. “Correct! Sorry if I scared you and your friend there. I’m Kittorin!! It’s nice to meet you!” They smiled. Charles and Henry held onto each other for dear life and screamed. Kittorin sighed. This always happened no matter who they approached. Charles and Henry finally stopped screaming thankfully. 

“Look, whoever you two are. I need your help.” Kittorin explained. “My home Joyousland is in trouble. The last two cures who helped save my home vanished not too long ago. The Dapper Gang is back and their monsters are causing trouble around town. Stealing everyone’s happy dreams! Not only that but-” Charles and Henry weren’t even listening. They were talking about cool little rocks they found for their rock gang with Ellie. “Are you two even listening?” Kittorin asked them. They started listening. “Yeah! Yes we were! Something about two cures vanishing and a knockoff version of The Toppat Clan.”

“Exactly.” Kittorin sighed again. “Somehow, I never got your names. What are they?” Kit changed the subject. “Oh! Uh...i’m Charles. And this is my good friend Henry.” Charlie introduced himself and Henry. “Cool, cool...i’m Kittorin.” They introduced themselves formally. Charles looked up. It was getting late. “Agh..I should get home. It’s getting pretty late. How about you, Henry?” Henry gave a thumbs up. “How about I drive you home?” Charles asked him.

Henry gave a double thumbs up. “Kittorin, you wanna come home with us tonight?” Charles asked the fairy. “Oh yeah, sure!” They exclaimed. Then they went the fuck home because they were all fucking tired.

Time Skip because I fucking can.

56 Sticker Avenue. Time being 12pm.

Henry was watching some good ole Feinseld while Kittorin slept on the couch cuddled into him. Reporter Alice Hamilton was on the scene where a giant top hat monster was wreaking havoc on the town while Sven Svensson watched as it damaged everything. “Wow, that thing’s just going at it.” Henry reacted and Kitty woke up. “Whuh?! What happened?!” They shouted. Henry picked them up and they looked at the screen. “A dappermaido?!” They yelled. “Henry! We gotta get over there to stop it!” They added and flew out the room. Henry followed them and got on his scooter. Kittorin sat atop his head as he raced over to the scene by scooter.   
That thing was 8 feet tall! It crushed buildings and shook trees. It even knew how to fly using a propeller on his head. This was gonna be a problem. 

Henry wanted to run away but he somehow knew his destiny was to fight this thing. Options appeared in front of him. Run Away, Gun and Kittorin. He decided to use Kittorin. “Me? How though?” Kittorin asked. “Transform. Get rid of the damn Hat Monster thing, obviously.” Henry replied. “Well..can’t argue with that. One sec?” Kittorin’s 3 antennas formed into a diamond shape. “Form Change Book Appear!” They yelled. A magical bright light came from the antennas. Out came a tiny book with a keyhole on the top, A diamond key and a pink bandana. All 3 items placed themselves on Henry somehow. The bandana being tied around Henry’s head and the two other items being placed in his hands. 

“All you need to do is shout the words ‘Precure Stickmin Power!’, insert the key into the book and you’ll be transformed into Cure Diamond.” Kittorin instructed. Henry nodded following their instructions. Sven however watched closely. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen with Henry. Maybe that he’d die and never come back but that was his imagination. In a moment, Henry yelled the words he was instructed to say and he was transformed into Cure Diamond through his own little sparkly dimension. He wasn’t going to lie here. He was actually having fun transforming. As Henry put the final touches on his new outfit, he felt as happy as a child looking at something they like. “Criminal by day! Magical by night!” Cure Diamond spun around then made a diamond shape with his fingers. “Gokigenyou! Cure Diamond!!” He finished with a cool pose. 

Cure Diamond landed on the ground and Sven was just...baffled really. The dude that kept messing with the Toppat Clan was a magical boy?! How frickin dumb! Sven thought. “So. You’re the one who’s been talked about alot, huh?” Sven yelled at him from levitating in midair. “No worries. I’ll take you out just like Henry took out himself multiple times!” Sven awkwardly stood there. “But only once because I don’t have the cool powers like he does.” He added. “Anyways, Dappermaido! Attack the pretty cure!” Sven commanded. 

The Dappermaido charged at Diamond and instead of fighting it, he ran from it. Kittorin yelled something but he couldn’t hear it. Somehow, he thought this would be easier even as Henry. Diamond decided to see what he could do. So, he jumped and the Dappermaido landed into a tree. Problem was, Diamond jumped too high and was in the clouds.”How the hell can I jump this high?!” He exclaimed. He soon fell downwards and landed straight on the monster with a kick. That got the monster down atleast. But, it wasn’t done. The maido got up and started shooting bullets. Diamond yelled and dodged every last bullet. He charged straight at the monster, jumped and punched it at full force. The dappermaido went flying and landed on the grass. It was down! But now, Diamond needed to purify it!

“Diamond! Use your scepter to perform Diamond Fortissimo to purify the beast!” Kittorin yelled at him. “How do I get my scepter out?” Diamond yelled back. “Use your form change key to summon it!” They yelled back as a reply. And Diamond did just that. In yet another sparkly dimension, Dia threw his key in the air. In a burst of light, it changed into a scepter. “Gather up! Happy Dreams!” He yelled. “Diamond Scepter!” He looked at it for a moment then spun it around to get it charged up. “Gather up! Sparkling Light!” He yelled again as he held it up high in the air. 

“Precure! Diamond Fortissimo!!” Diamond pointed the scepter at the Dappermaido and a burst of bright blue and pink light shot out from the scepter. It changed form from a cat to a diamond then piercing itself through the monster’s chest. It was paralyzed. “Make your shot!” Diamond shouted as he spun the wheel on his scepter suddenly purifying the creature. Diamond curtsied and complimented the monster. “Have a nice day!” he said. “Happy dreaming…” The monster said softly as it closed it’s eyes and disintegrated. Somehow, the monster was Charles all along. “Oh come on! You ruin everything! I’ll be back, Cure Diamond! Just you wait!” Sven stormed out of the area in anger. Diamond however changed back into Henry.

Charles fell out of the sky and Henry thankfully caught him. “Ugh..what happened?” CHarles woke up all groggy. He looked up and saw Henry’s face. “Henry?” He asked him. He just simply nodded and they both fell because Henry wasn’t strong enough to hold him up. They both just laughed. “Henry!” Kittorin shouted and flew up to him. “That was absolutely amazing! I’ve never seen an actual Pretty Cure do so well on their first time as one!” They exclaimed. “Henry, it’s that cat again.” Charles warned him. Henry just smiled. “Ah don’t worry. They’re nice.” He explained to the headphone dude. “Oh! Weren’t you afraid of them yesterday?” Charles questioned.

“Eh...it’s just a cat.” Henry said taking Charles’ advice. “Well, look who’s talking.” Kittorin interrupted them. “You. You talk.” Charles replied coming back at Kittorin. The three had a good talk while walking home together and then leaving separate ways. With Kitty following Henry home. 

End of Chapter One :3

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! Looks like you made it to the end! Did you have a good time? I'm guessing you did. This took 3 days to write and don't worry! There's more to this story than you think! Have a nice day!


End file.
